


Never Forget You

by Kiiniku



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Forgotten Memories, Memory, Romance, sohma family drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiniku/pseuds/Kiiniku
Summary: Akito wants to test Tohru to see if she truly is genuine in her desire to help lift the curse from the Sohma family, so she has Hatori erase Tohru's memories as a result of that test. Will Tohru be able to remember her time with the Sohmas and reform a bond with them, or will she be stuck not remembering any of them and no longer help in lifting the curse?As for Kyo, the feelings he had been developing for Tohru are eating him alive. How could he possibly have her fall for him, too, now that her memories of him are gone?





	Never Forget You

“You can’t do this, Hatori.”

“It is Akito’s wishes,” Hatori said solemnly, his gaze drifting toward Shigure. “I must do so. The girl is not to remember anything that she has seen since coming to your house, Shigure. She’ll remember having met you, but nothing more than that. No emotions attached, nothing about our secret and curse.”

“Hatori,” Shigure said quietly. “What about Kyou?”

There was a beat of silence. “I cannot go against Akito’s wishes, Shigure, you know that.”

Shigure sighed as he rubbed at his eyes and the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. “He’s made incredible progress, and their hearts have been coming much closer together. You’re going to destroy that.”

“I know.” Hatori’s gaze was hard and icy, but Shigure could see the pain of the past in his eyes.

Shigure walked toward the door and paused just inside the threshold. He said quietly, “I hope you know what you’re doing, Hatori.” There was no reply as Shigure stepped out of the room and gently closed the door behind him.

Hatori sighed heavily as his gaze landed on the picture of the young woman smiling happily and in love on his desk.

 

* * *

 

 

“Honda-san, do you need any help?” Yuki stood on the bottom step of the stairs that lead to the main entryway, his purple eyes looking concerned for his friend. Tohru was mopping up the floor on her hands and knees, scrubbing deep into the wood.

She looked up from the floor, a bandana holding her hair back even with a ponytail. She wiped the back of her hand across her forehead and smiled at him. “Oh, Sohma-kun, don’t worry about me! I’m alright.”

“Are you sure? I don’t mind helping,” he said, carefully taking the last step onto the wooden surface in his socks, careful to not step in the soapy water.

Tohru waved her hands in front of her face, some of the suds from the sponge flying off and hitting the walls. “No, no, don’t worry about it, Sohma-kun!”

“You’re really willing to get yourself dirty, you damned cat?”

Tohru paused in her frantic flailing and looked up at Kyo, who was coming down the stairs, hands stuffed in his pockets. She could feel her heart beat an extra beat at the sight of him, and a subtle blush bloomed onto her cheeks. It had only been recently that she’d been feeling closer to him in more than just a friendly way, and she hadn’t really known what to do about it.

“I don’t see you offering to help her,” Yuki said coldly, sending a glare of ice over his shoulder to his cousin.

The spark of anger was instantly ignited at Yuki’s comment and Kyo began to yell at him, “I was about to! I just got down here, for crying out loud!”

Tohru began to flail again. “Really, you guys, I’m fine!”

The door opened behind her, giving her backlight, and the two boys stopped fighting long enough to see Shigure standing at the threshold. “Oh, Tohru-kun,” he said, peering down at her.

She turned and blinked up at him before smiling. “Welcome home, Shigure-san!”

He smiled at her, but it didn’t reach his eyes like usual. There was a moment of silence before Shigure looked up at the boys, who had gone back to arguing, before he said, “You two pick up where Tohru-kun left off. I’m taking Tohru out for a little while.”

That caught the boys’ attention. “Where are you taking her?” Yuki asked.

Shigure forced another smile. “Hatori-san is looking to meet with her, so I’m bringing her to the Sohma household.”

The boys froze where they stood and it was almost as if all of the air had been sucked out of the room. Tohru looked from Shigure back to the boys before looking back at Shigure. “Hatori-san? I haven’t seen him in a while. What does he want to see me about?”

Shigure smiled at her. “We can talk about that on the way. Go get cleaned up and we’ll head out.”

Tohru hesitated before standing slowly. “O-okay.” She placed the sponge into the pail of soapy water by her feet before wiping her hands on her apron. “I’ll be right back,” she said and turned toward the stairs. Kyo was still standing there, blocking her way. “Excuse me, Kyo-kun,” she said softly and he took a step to the side. Her shoulder brushed lightly against his arm, and she immediately apologized, turning red, before she hurried up the stairs.

Kyo’s face was slightly red, too, but he dismissed her bumping into him quickly before she disappeared around the corner to her room. He turned back to Shigure then as Yuki asked, “Why does Hatori-san want to see Honda-san at the Sohma household, Shigure?”

Shigure didn’t step into the house, but instead crossed his arms, his hands disappearing into his yukata sleeves. He said softly, “We’ll talk about it when I return home.” His eyes were solemn, but steady, his tone firm.

Kyou gritted his teeth, almost growling, as he said, “Why the hell can’t we talk about it now?”

Shigure shook his head. “Later, Kyo.”

Tohru came bounding down the stairs at that moment wearing a comfortable blue and white pin striped top and jeans. The beginnings of summer had just begun, so it was warm enough for her to wear comfortable clothes without a jacket. “I’m ready, Shigure-san.” She stepped around Kyou and Yuki and carefully stepped over the wet floor before coming to a stop where her shoes lie in the entryway.

“Honda-san—“

“Let’s go, Tohru-kun,” Shigure said with a smile, turning from the house and taking a few steps out into the sun.

“Ah—I’ll see you two later, Kyo-kun! Sohma-san!” She smiled brightly at them both and waved, tossing her backpack onto her shoulders, before following Shigure out the door. She closed the door behind her and followed him down the steps toward the main walkway.

Yuki and Kyo glanced at each other, each of their nerves on edge over Tohru going to see Hatori – the one who could suppress memories – at the main Sohma household. It had been a couple of months since the last time she was called there to see Hatori specifically, so why was she being called again?

Yuki turned away from Kyou to walk toward the bucket of water. He rolled up his sleeves to his elbows and got down on his hands and knees to begin scrubbing the floor. Kyou stood on the stair still for a moment longer before groaning and grumbling about “helping the stupid cat,” and went to the supply closet to get out the mop and help Yuki with washing the floor.

But all the while they cleaned, one thought couldn’t escape Yuki’s mind: _What did Shigure mean by ‘when_ I _return home?’ Doesn’t he mean ‘when_ we _return home?’_

 

* * *

 

The two were silent on their walk to the Sohma household. Most of the walk Tohru was mulling over just what Hatori-san could possibly want to see her for. The last time she had gone, the possibility of having her memory suppressed had been an issue, but Akito had said she was fine to keep it. Had something changed? Had she done something to cross the line?

“Shigure-san?” Tohru asked as the two walked side by side. They were almost to the gates of the house, about another two blocks away. He looked over at her. “Why does Hatori-san want to see me?”

He was silent for a moment before saying, “Perhaps it’s best if we talk about it behind closed doors.”

A feeling of dread sunk into her stomach. She came to a stop and Shigure turned to her a few feet ahead. She was looking down, her hands clutching the hem of her shirt. She looked up at him, worry clearly written across her face. “I’m having my memories taken away, aren’t I?”

Shigure looked at her sadly, before closing the gap between them. He placed a hand gently on her shoulder and gave one solemn nod.

She could feel the rush of heat hit her face instantly, the familiar feeling of tears bubble up to her eyes, but nothing fell, not yet. “Why, Shigure-san? Did I do something to offend--?”

Shigure gripped her shoulder lightly, giving her a gentle shake, before saying, “Even I was not given reason other than it’s what Akito requested. I plan on speaking with her once we arrive to try to change her mind, so you’ll be with Momiji, probably, and Hatori until I arrive back to the room, understand?”

Tohru nodded, her eyes welling up with tears, but nothing fell. The two continued to walk toward the gates of the complex and entered the streamlined area, the buildings close together, the trees in full bloom and green as they dotted the lanes that separated the houses from one another. The further they continued to walk, though, the more dread settled in Tohru’s stomach. She tried her best to hold her head high, though, as they made their way toward the house where Hatori lived.

They made it down the hallway and to the room where Hatori called his office and Shigure knocked on the door before entering. “We’re here,” he said cheerily.

Momiji was sitting against the doorframe that lead to the yard outside, but jumped up as soon as he saw Tohru walk in behind Shigure. “Tohru-chan!”

The young blond ran up to her, about to throw his arms around him, when Shigure put his palm flat out and stopped Momiji by his forehead. “Careful, Momiji,” he said with a smile.

Momiji rubbed his forehead with a pout before smiling up at Tohru. “What brings you here today?”

Tohru looked from Momiji to Shigure to Hatori, who was standing beside his desk, his icy blue eyes shadowed and hiding any emotion. And in that instant, the emotions she had been holding back before they arrived, the dread inside of her, pooled over and tears started to fall from her eyes. Momiji gasped, asking if she was okay, but Shigure only looked at her sadly. Hatori looked away, not able to bring himself to look at her crying face.

“I-I’m sorry, Momiji-chan,” Tohru stuttered through her tears. “I-I’m okay, I promise.” She smiled at him as she wiped the tears from her face, but they weren’t slowing down all that well.

Shigure turned toward Hatori. “Do not do anything until I’ve talked with Akito, got it?”

Hatori just stared at him for a moment before saying, “Go, then.”

Shigure patted Tohru on the head as he walked by and said softly, “I’ll be back. If I’m not back in a half hour, then,” his voice trailed off and he didn’t bother to look back as he walked out the door and down the hallway.

Momiji looked from Tohru to Hatori before looking back toward her. “Is something happening?”

Hatori sighed. “Momiji, maybe you should head back to your own house.”

Momiji pouted, turning toward Hatori and placing his hands on his hips. “I will not! Is something happening, Hatori?”

Tohru waved her hands in front of her. “Momiji-chan, don’t worry—“

“He’s going to erase your memories of us, isn’t he?” Tohru froze, the very realization of those words ringing true in her head. Momiji’s eyes brimmed with tears as he turned toward her. “You’re going to forget me, Tohru-chan?”

The tears started in earnest now, and Tohru found herself collapsing onto the floor, her head buried in her hands. Momiji hovered over her, wanting to hug her but knowing that he’d turn into a rabbit if he did. Tohru’s chest felt heavy, constricted. She grew to love the Sohma family as if they were her own. She loved the little mismatched home she had back with Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo.

Kyo…

Tohru looked up from her hands to Hatori. “Hatori-san?” He looked at her, his face stoic. “Am I going to forget everyone?”

Hatori buried his hands deep in the pockets of his doctor’s jacket before saying, “Your memories will be repressed to the point that you won’t remember the Sohma curse or the people who have changed in your presence. You’ll remember having met us, but only in passing. You might not remember any certain feelings towards a specific person, but just remember them in passing as someone you’ve seen before.” He took a seat at his desk. “You’ll of course remember the friends you had before meeting any of us, and the feelings you had for those people, but the Sohmas? No, probably not.”

Tohru’s heart felt like it had just been punched. She loved Yuki. She loved Shigure. She loved Kyo. She loved everyone she had met and become friends with from this household. How could she just have those memories, those feelings, wiped away just because someone said that she wasn’t allowed to know about them anymore? It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair at all. But what could she possibly do or say to stop Akito from choosing this for her?

Momiji, who was also crying, squatted down beside her and with a smile through the tears said, “I won’t forget you, Tohru-chan. We’ll become friends right away again!”

Tohru laughed wobbly through the tears and nodded at Momiji. “We will!”

Thirty minutes passed in the blink of an eye, but Hatori didn’t move from his desk. He stared at the picture that sat there, at the woman smiling in the frame, but didn’t say anything. He hated this just as much as the rest of them, if not more so. He didn’t want to be the one to take away someone’s happiness and genuine love for their broken, messed up family. But he also didn’t have much choice.

There were no footsteps coming from the hallway, no sounds other than the occasional sound of the water running in the nearby pond and the bamboo tapping the rock as it emptied its contents into the clear surface. Tohru looked up from her spot on the floor, the tears having stopped a while ago as her and Momiji chatted and made plans that she would hopefully remember, even if she knew in the back of her mind that she wouldn’t, not after this.

A thought crossed her mind as another minute ticked by. “Hatori-san? Don’t I have a say in any of this?” She looked up at the doctor. “Can’t I talk to Akito and ask her why?”

The phone on Hatori’s desk rang, causing them all to jump slightly. He answered it on the second ring, “Hello?” He listened to the receiver, his face not giving any indication about what was being said, but Tohru and Momiji still watched him with bated breath. Once he hung up, he stood up and directed his gaze toward Tohru.

It was enough.

She hung her head and whispered, “It’s okay, Hatori-san. Thank you, so much, for allowing me the time I did have with your wonderful family.” She looked up at him with a sad but bright smile, her brown eyes watery. She then directed her gaze to Momiji, who had tears in his eyes again. “I’ll still see you around, Momiji-chan.” He nodded fervently, unable to speak through the tears.

They knew. They all knew that Akito’s word was final.

“Momiji, would you mind leaving the room, please?” Hatori asked, taking a few steps toward Tohru. Momiji nodded, and on his way out he gave Tohru a kiss on her forehead before leaving, shutting the door behind him.

A few heartbeats passed before Tohru asked, “Hatori-san, do you know why Akito-san wants this now?”

Hatori paused in front of her, his hands by his side. He clenched them and said, “To further test you and this curse we have on us.”

Her eyes widened, and as she was to about to stand up and ask for more information, to plead more, his hand touched her forehead. She froze as memories flashed in her mind: from the moment she met Yuki, to when she moved into the house, to when she first met Kyou crashing through the ceiling of her room, to the many dinners she’s shared with the family, to meeting Hatori and Momiji, to every moment in between. They were all beautiful memories, ones she had hoped to cherish forever.

And then—

Darkness.

 

* * *

 

Shigure left Akito’s room with a saddened heart. He hadn’t managed to convince her, but instead listened to her talk about how she wants to continue to test Tohru more, to see if she really can break the curse on their family.

_If she’s truly the one to finally lift this curse, then perhaps she should do it without knowing anything about us. I want to see what kind of will this girl has, to see if she’s truly genuine with her actions and words. Besides, Shigure, it’s truly none of your business as to why I want this._

He walked out of the building and headed back to where Hatori and Tohru were located. He spotted Momiji sulking by a nearby pond. He couldn’t comfort him; not here, not now. Instead, he made his way back to the room and saw that Tohru was passed out on the nearby bed, looking as peaceful as if she were just sleeping.

“It’s done, then?”

“Yes,” Hatori said from his desk with a sigh.

“I’m sorry you had to do this again, my friend.” Shigure made his way over to Tohru’s bedside and gently brushed some stray hairs from her forehead. His heart felt heavy, and he didn’t like it. “I’ll arrange for her grandfather to take her back in, or maybe one of her friends.”

“I’ve already arranged it. She’ll be with her grandfather and other relatives for now.” Hatori walked over to Tohru’s bedside to check her vitals. When he was finished he said, “I don’t blame Akito, you know.”

“I know,” Shigure said, then leaned down to whisper to Tohru, “You know you’re welcome back to our home whenever you want, no matter how much you remember. I know we’ll all miss you.” He stood up and walked toward the door and paused. “I hope you’ll remember them, Tohru-kun.” He walked out without another glance back for the girl sleeping away her memories of the friends she made and the memories they held together.

 

* * *

 

 

Tohru awoke the next day in her room, the sunlight streaming in warm beams across her face. She held up a hand to shield her eyes from the light before she yawned and sat up. She peered around the room, taking in all of the pieces of furniture: her bed, the simple desk against the wall with her books and school supplies neatly arranged, the hat that she’d gotten from a boy when she was a child sat on top of her books. Her eyes wandered to the bedside table where the picture of her mom sat. She picked up the frame, and with a smile said, “Good morning, Mom.” The picture of the blond woman smiled back at her, a peace sign held up.

She stood up from the bed and stretched before grabbing her school clothes for the day and going to the bathroom to get ready. Once she was ready, she packed her school supplies in her bag. As she moved the hat off of her books to pack them, as well, she hesitated for a moment to look at the old blue hat. It was soft from the years, and a little dusty, but it was still in fairly good condition. The memory of the boy that had led her back home hung like a distant friend she was writing to, waiting for a response from.

But something else was nudging at the back of her mind, as though she’d forgotten something – or someone – important, but she couldn’t place her finger on it.

“Oh, I don’t want to be late!” Tohru placed the hat back on her desk and grabbed her bag before heading down the stairs. “I’ll see you after school, grandfather,” she called to the elderly gentleman who sat on the nearby couch.

“Have a good day, Kyoko-san,” the elderly man said with a smile to her before turning back toward the television.

“It’s Tohru, grandfather,” she said with a soft sigh, but shook her head with a smile as she walked out the door.

Her walk to school was warm, a soft cool breeze in the air. Once she arrived at school, she went to her locker to switch her shoes heard the squeal of girls near the entrance. Turning, she saw Yuki Sohma walking through the door. He was a very lovely boy with straight gray hair and purple eyes; he looked like a prince.

There was more squealing as Yuki’s cousin, Kyo, a hot-tempered red head with piercing golden brown eyes, walked in behind him.

And both stopped to stare right at her.

A flush instantly brushed up Tohru’s cheeks as the two boys stared at her, concern written across their faces. Tohru looked around before she realized that it was definitely her that they were looking at. She started to fumble and mutter, not sure what to do, but the two boys just walked on past her, hands clenched.

Yuki greeted her with a nod and a small smile as he walked past, but Kyo stopped in front of her, causing a few whispers to be had among the students. She looked up at him, the blush on her face reddening a bit as she was unsure of what to say or do, but when she saw the pain in his eyes as he searched her face for something before he turned away and continued down the hall, her heart felt like it dropped momentarily.

She blinked at their backs, unsure of what to make of what just happened and again feeling that slight nagging in the back of her mind that she forgot something – or someone – important.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Now that the revamp of the anime is out, my love for this series is coming back! I originally read the manga over ten years ago now, and of course watched the original anime, so this is bringing all kinds of nostalgia back into my life! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story with Tohru and the Sohmas. Let me know your thoughts in the comments, and thanks again!
> 
> This story is also based on the song "Never Forget You" by Zara Larsson and MNEK.


End file.
